


Blithe

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, i don't even know just read it, slight changlix, typical mean girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Minseo doesn't stop her bestfriend from ruining Chan's image yet Chan is still the sweetest person to exist-Slight Changlix because I can't resist ChanglixCross-posted on wattpad : smollchan
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Blithe

Minseo knew she was nothing and would never be anything infront of Jiyoo . Jiyoo was pretty , she was the prettiest she had the perfect plum lips , perfect long black sleepy hair , perfect delicate hands and a perfect waist . She was perfect according to society's beauty standards and that's all that's needed right . 

Minseo admired her , admired her beauty and her way of talking . Minseo couldn't help but agree when people talked about how perfect of a couple Jiyoo and Chan were . The school's football captain and the prettiest girl on campus . It was perfect almost too perfect .

Chan and Jiyoo's perfect fairy tale crashed when Jiyoo broke up with him infront of the whole campus. 

" You're too much Bang Chan , its so overbearing , how can you expect me too let you control . You're selfish and a cheater " she had yelled and Chan had defended herself but with people she already had on her side no one heard him .

No one heard him explain how he had found her cheating , no one heard him explain how much she hurt him and they teased him because he cried . They teased him and called him weak and Chan knew it was not worth it . The popularity it really wasn't worth it.  
As Chan hid himself from the vicious crowd Jiyoo and her new boyfriend took over . Minseo watched Chan disappear from the cafeteria to eat alone outside and no matter how much she wanted to approach him she couldn't not when Jiyoo her bestfriend sat next to her everyday to eat .  
Minseo wasn't as popular as Jiyoo but she was well known , she was Jiyoo's supposed bestfriend she couldn't back out , she didn't want to be an outcast, it was selfish . 

Lee Felix appeared next semester , he took everyone's heart by his deep voice . Jiyoo wanted him badly but she didn't see him kiss the bad boy from the rival high school . She didn't see him leave on Changbin's bike like Minseo did . 

When she broke up with her boyfriend , Minseo knew she would approach Felix and Minseo was tired. Tired of the drama so she skipped class that day and went to the terrace .  
Chan was there with Felix laughing . Minseo was thankful for Felix , thankful that now Chan wasn't alone .

" Hey ! Minseo right ? " It was Felix . He was so cheerful it contrasted deeply with his deep voice .

" Uh yea " she didn't want to approach them , she knew Chan must hate her , she's bestfriends with the girl that ruined him .

" Do you want brownies Felix made some " Chan asked softly taking her aback .

Why was Chan not telling to fuck off , to never show her face infront of him , why wasn't he yelling at her for not backing him up when she knew that Jiyoo had wronged him .

She sat next to them , nervous and took a bite of the brownie .

" Oh my god did you make these "  
Felix nodded with a bright and proud smile .

" These are amazing " 

Chan chuckled leaning against the wall taking out a brownie for himself.  
Jiyoo was furious when Chan entered the cafeteria with Felix and Minseo .

" You're such a slut , leaving your bestfriend for the boy that cheated on her , So so desperate " 

Minseo expected that , what she didn't expect was Felix telling Jiyoo to fuck off and Chan holding out his hand to guide her back to the terrace .

" You shouldn't- you shouldn't help me , she can convince that whole school you're the worst person on earth " she told Felix .

" That doesn't bother me , my bestfriend is an outcast , even my boyfriend is an outcast I don't mind being one as well "  
Chan smiled at him when Felix called him his bestfriend. Minseo didn't want to stay , her guilt was eating her up .

" You should hate me " She told Chan . Her voice higher and sterner .

" Why ? " 

" I knew - I knew she cheated on you . I didn't even try to help . I didn't even try to say anything. I don't deserve any of this "

" Neither do you deserve to live in fear , you watched your childhood friend change , watched her become someone you didn't know , I listened to her degrade you and I didn't step in either , I never told you were more than just her bestfriend. I know you looked out for me , I know you reported every account that talked shit about me . I don't blame you "

" I was selfish " 

" we are all a little selfish but Minseo you knew what you would face but you still walked in there with us i think that amounts to a lot , just stay, stay with us don't let yourself fade behind her shadow be Minseo not Jiyoo's bestfriend " 

And so she let herself fall into his arms and let him console her . Maybe they were outcasts but atleast they were genuinely happy .


End file.
